Transcendent Poltergeist Physiology
The power to be a Poltergeist of godly power. Perfect version of Poltergeist Physiology. Variation of Transcendent Ghost Physiology and Transcendent Undead Physiology. Also Called *Exspiravit Tumultum Deus/Numine Physiology *Noisy Ghost/Spirit/Poltergeist Deity/God Physiology *Transcendent Noisy Ghost Physiology Capabilities The user either is or can transform into a godly Poltergeist of unholy horrors. Normal Poltergeists are only capable of regular Noisy Ghost physiology powers like Telekinesis for instance, but Transcendent Poltergeists are powerful beyond imagination, since they can warp reality to a massive degree, induce and manipulate illusions, create supernatural anomalies, etc in order to cause mischief, harm, and timidity in other people they haunt as they see fit. Another possible ability they are capable of having, much like Transcendent Ghosts, they can create and manipulate rifts between different kinds of realms and the spiritual realm itself so they can pull and imprison unexpecting opponents/victims into the spirit world, whether permanently or temporarily. Some are reported to become more and more powerful from negative emotions such as fear and anger, as long as the positive emotions on the other hand, aren’t present. Applications *Absolute Condition: The user's power is greater than other Noisy Ghosts. *Destruction: Destroy virtually anything. *Ectoplasm Manipulation: Manipulate the paranormal energy that not only resides in the spirit realm. *Soul/Soul Energy Absorption: Empower themselves from absorbing souls. *Fear Inducement/Meta Fear Inducement: Cause extreme fear and horror in others. *Illusion Manipulation/Absolute Illusion: Cause normal to near-true terrifying illusions to trick their opponents/victims if they are actually real or not. *Invisibility/Absolute Concealment: Render oneself unseen to the naked eye. *Matter Manipulation/Meta Matter Manipulation: Manipulate virtually or absolutely any forms of matter. *Phantasm Dwelling Creation: Share a link with the world beyond the living imposing itself on the world as a ghostly haunting, spreading their malevolent taint across the world. **Adaptive Possession: Host themselves into anything and everything within reach. **Environmental Unity **Haunted *Shapeshifting/Omnifarious: Manipulate their spiritual bodies into virtually or absolutely any form they choose. Certain forms that they take could be either physical, or even spiritual. *Uncertainty Manipulation: Manipulate paranormal uncertainty to warp reality around them. **Phenomenon Manipulation: Manipulate as well as create anomalies inside houses to scare people, such as causing blood/green slime to ooze from the walls or ceiling. **Reality Warping: Warp reality such as manipulating and creating things out of thin air, warping rooms into eldritch geometries, powerful enough to alter the weather, etc. **Uncertainty Creation: Cause paranormal happenings. *Portal Manipulation: Have absolute control over transition to and from the multiple realms of the living and afterlife plane. *Telekinesis: Like any Poltergeist they can levitate opponents/victims or objects into the air and violently throw them with their minds alone. *Voice Manipulation: Imitate the voices of others, or just simply change their voices. Variations *Negative Emotion Empowerment: Again, some Transcendent Poltergeists are well known for their power escalating as long as negative emotions are present. Associations *Poltergeist Physiology *Transcendent Ghost Physiology *Transcendent Undead Physiology Limitations *May be unable to control the incredible power they wield. *Positive emotions like love, happiness, etc, will may weaken the user overtime until they become completely powerless. *Being resurrected by an outside force could cause the user to lose their power. *May be vulnerable to the effects of Divine Power Absorption, Divine Power Negation, Divine Energy Absorption, Divinity Nullification or Transcendent Negation. *May be slain by users of Transcendent Weaponry, Divine Slayer or Omnislayer. Known Users * Asmodeus (Christianity) * Reverend Henry Kane/The Beast (Poltergeist Series) * Lord Poltergeist (SpongeBob Squarepants) Gallery SpongeBob Squarepants Lord Poltergeist.jpg|Lord Poltergeist (SpongeBob Squarepants) is an incredibly powerful Poltergeist that can warp reality. Christianity Asmodeus.jpg|While he is Transcendent Demon, Asmodeus (Christianity) is also a Poltergeist of godly power. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Appearance Alteration Category:Death-based Abilities Category:Spiritual Powers Category:Physiology Category:Mimicry Category:Transcendent Powers Category:Transcendent Physiologies Category:Almighty Powers Category:Divine Powers Category:Soul Powers Category:Reality Manipulation Category:Rare power Category:Horror-Themed Abilities Category:Insufficiently Contributive